


Dear Dad,

by Oreoii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anger, Angst, Dead Parents, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreoii/pseuds/Oreoii
Summary: Keith writes a letter to his deceased father.





	Dear Dad,

  
Dear Dad,  


It has been a long time since I have written to you and, no I haven't forgotten about you. So, don't worry I promise just a lot of things have happened that I can't keep up. 

Today, I thought about your face and came to a horrifying realization I can't remember what you look like, it was like it was blurred out of my memory. At first I didn't panic like most people would and thats what scared me. How could I not recognize my own father? I kept asking myself. 

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the rest of the world. Then I heard your laugh, I remembered how the corner of your eyes creased everytime you laugh at your own corny jokes. Even I laughed at your horrible corny puns, not because it was funny but your laugh was so contagious it was impossible for anyone not to laugh. But I couldn't see you. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't remember your face, Dad. I tried, I really did. Maybe it's too much to ask but I would like to see your face again, just one more time. 

  
How did the saying go again? You don't know what you have until its gone.  


I never imagined myself missing your homemade bulgogi. I remember when we argued I use to say some hurtful things, before you could say anything I ran out. I can never forget how your face expression was so hurt. God I was such a brat now looking back. When I came back I was waiting for scolding but instead I came back to a warm, steaming plate of bulgogi waiting for me on the table. A warm smile curved on your lips like nothing had happened as you watch me hungrily eat and you always say "Welcome home Keith."  
__  
Tears start to stream down on Keith's face as he quickly wipe them away before they drip and stream the letter.  


I was so mad at you when you left. The fact that you're dead didn't wrap around my head, but your words loop around my memory. "Don't worry Keith I will come back, I wouldn't allow myself to die and watch you grow up" I was so irritated that you didn't live up to your promise, I knew I was being irrational, life is always unplanned but I felt so alone. 

I didn't allowed myself to get close with people, thinking that one day they will leave me. That all changed when I join up with team voltron and meet people who accept me for who I am. Even tho I can't see your face, but I can hear your voice. 

  
But I will keep trying to see your face.  
I will always will.  


Dad I'm sorry I could never be true to my feelings. I'm sorry I said hurtful things to you. And I'm sorry I don't write to you more often. 

From your son,

  
Keith  



End file.
